


Forever

by Rizelcchi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, kinda self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: Forever and ever, Malleus will find his dearest human, no matter how painful it is.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Malleus' angsts





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I really love to make Malleus suffer *evil laugh*  
> And this is the 2nd time my fic only includes Malleus and Lilia...  
> Anyway,  
> 1\. Please don't mention the grammar in comment  
> 2\. I'm truly sorry if this comes up as OOC  
> 3\. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, please enjoy!

The first time he met you is when he is only 18 years old. Extremely young for a fae. Not knowing anything about the world yet. Naive and selfish young future king of the faes.

"Malleus, want to follow me to the human place? I'm sure it's going to be an interesting experience for you." A much older fae than him with long black hair and pinkish eyes invites him for a little trip. Malleus who never got any invites to anywhere thinks that's quite interesting. Looking at the sparks on his eyes, Lilia gives a little smile and holds Malleus' hands. In an instance, they arrive near the human village, looking at them from afar. 

Malleus is inspecting everywhere, looking for something interesting but actually, everything is really interesting for him right now. Humans' interactions are things that he couldn't understand at all but it sparks joy and enjoyment to him. Indeed, he met you there, falling down clumsily outside the village's gate. 

"Malleus, what are you-"

Before Lilia could stop him, fireflies light flickers and suddenly he appears in front of you.  
The young king of faes in standing in front of you, offering his hand to help you get up.

"Stand up, little human." He says menacingly, no signs of a smile or so whatsoever.  
"Excuse me? Little? I'm 20 years old!"You give him a protest before taking his hand and help yourself.  
"Ah, I'm sorry but you are indeed small." Taken aback from your reply, he chuckles. Upon realizing the horn on his head, you finally realize who you are talking with.

"Fae? I thought you were a myth!"  
Malleus never knew the world outside of the thorn castle, not even knowing that the faes are considered as a myth by humans. Of course, because of this, he is confused.

"Human, explain to me what do you mean by a myth." A command comes from his lips.  
"Stop calling me 'human'! I have a name! So basically, faes are considered as a myth by us, the books said that faes are extremely rare, and they're malicious with a big amount of magic power so a lot of people fear them." You explained it to him and it confuses him even more.

A lot of questions appear in his mind, but there's one thing he's really curious about.  
"If all of those informations are what you know about, then why you're not scared or even running from me currently?"  
"I believe people who helped me won't hurt me so I'll believe in you." 

A smile accompanied your answer to his question, and Malleus is speechless. How foolish, what if he is indeed malicious? Human is so foolish, no wonder why they don't live long, he thought.  
But that smile also fascinated him, no one ever gives him a smile before, everyone is scared by him and his magical power.

"I-it's a fae!"  
Before he could ask more questions to you, a scream could be heard from a nearby place. A scream full of fear that he had never experienced before. At this moment Lilia finally appears, taking a glance at you and Malleus then moves closer to you.

"Young human, I'm sorry but please forget about thi-"  
"Don't." Before Lilia could put his finger on your forehead to erase your memory, Malleus commanded him with a harsh tone, stopping him.  
"But young lord, this can be truly harmful to us." Lilia looks at him coldly, trying to warn him about how a human can reveal their existence and harm them.

"Human, tell me your name." Steps could be heard, a lot of people are approaching their place now. He already erased the memory of the one who shouted before, but it's too late, a lot of people could hear a scream about the fae.  
"[Name]." You reveal it to Malleus, not even knowing why.

"By the name of Malleus Draconia, I will put my trust in you. Let's go, Lilia."Before he disappears, you could see a smile on his face. Not long after that, Lilia follows him after giving you a sentence of warning.

"You know what will happen if you mention something about us, human."

That was a wild experience for you, but it's not really hard for you since there's no proof of faes appearance there and no one really saw it except you of course. Your meeting with Malleus and Lilia will only be known by the three of you.

"I never realize that we're so feared by humans," Malleus mentions it when he's back in the castle." But that was fascinating, thank you, Lilia."  
"You don't hate them for that?" Lilia is actually quite surprised by Malleus' reaction; he expects Malleus to be mad, but he is just indifferent towards that.

"Why should I be? I got to experience a talk with a human." Malleus is grinning, it's rare, or even the first time that Lilia ever has seen Malleus being this happy in his lifetime. Guess bringing him to the human's village isn't a bad choice after all.

"So you discovered love?"

"Love?"

"Haha, this is so funny. But Malleus, being in love with human is really painful for us faes. Their life is short, they're fragile, not to mention they love to make war among themselves. Could you endure all of that?" 

"....." Malleus doesn't give an answer to Lilia's question. He doesn't even know what is love, what did Lilia expects from him?

Lilia's question remains unanswered for a long time. By long, it's more than a hundred years, Lilia even forgets that he ever ask that question. It's an awfully long time for Malleus to realize that he misses your smile, your voice, your face, someone that's really naive for trusting him even though he could hurt you easily. He missed that feeling of joy by talking with someone that doesn't care about who he is.

It takes a hundred years for him to realize he has fallen in love with the human he met at that time.

He visited the village again after all those years, hoping to meet you again. This time, he doesn't need Lilia to guide him anymore. The village is still there, although it changes a lot from what he remembered. His tall body and horned head take the attention of all people there. A lot of murmurs could be heard, but he didn't care about that.

"Silence, human. There is something I want to ask, and I won't bother you." After saying that, someone who he guesses as the village chief approaches him. Wasting no time, he asks his question to him.

"Where is [Name]?"

"[Name] already died a long time ago." Malleus could feel a hint of fear in his voice, but his voice nor face expression doesn't show the sign that he is lying."Sir fae, by any chance, is your name Malleus?" He asks Malleus slowly, fearing the fae will be mad. Malleus nods, and the village chief is holding his breath.  
"[Name]... She keeps mentioning that she loves a fae called Malleus, that's why she's alone until her death, no one believed what she said. She loved you until her death and declining other people that want to marry her. That's what my parent told to me."  
Malleus just stood there silently, thinking for a while then erases the memory about him in that village. He decides to go to the cemetery alone.

Arriving there, he searches for your tomb, hands slightly shaking from fear. 

"Ah, there you are." He finally finds it and moves there. Your name is written there. He knows humans life is short, but for not even attending your funeral is just so frustrating for him. She's waiting for him until her death, but he never visited her at all, it's frustrating, so frustrating and sad.

"I love you." If only he said those words much earlier, could anything change?

It's no use crying over the past anymore, thinking what could happen if you this and that in the past won't change anything. Malleus knows it, Lilia already warned him that human's life is short, awfully short for them faes.

For the first time, tears fell from Malleus' eyes.

"If only we could meet again..."

Well, his wish comes true!  
The second time of his meeting with you takes a much longer time than before. For a long time, his heart is empty. He never expects that one meeting with a human could affect him like this.

"I heard the human was going for war again." Lilia brings the topic so randomly, but Malleus doesn't really care about that. Lilia continues with his chattering, "a lot of women and children are dying because of the foolish choice the human had chosen."  
"It doesn't concern me at all."  
Lilia had already noticed that Malleus is never smiling anymore, mostly because of that human they once met. It pains him for his young lord to be so sad all the time.

"Malleus, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Malleus stares at Lilia, questioning what does he means by that.  
"I think you should at least go there once. Maybe you'll find something interesting, Malleus." After saying that, Lilia disappears immediately without explaining anything or expecting an answer from Malleus.

Something in his instinct tells him to believe in Lilia, and he also feels like something is going to happen there.  
He tries to disguise himself and go to see the places where the war is going on. The smell of blood disgusts him a lot, there are even dying people screaming for help here and there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A scream attracted Malleus' attention, looking at where the voice comes from, a man is pointing his sword towards a girl's neck, ready to kill her off, since this is the slum, Malleus guesses she isn't any noble at all. Behind than man is a lot of guards, no one is stopping him, everyone is scared and they don't have any power left anymore to fight back. Contrary to what Malleus expected, the girl doesn't cry or beg for any help. She just stands there calmly, eyes staring clearly at the man.

"I've had enough of you all!" She screams madly towards that man. Looking around, Malleus notices there's a pair of children behind that girl. "We work! We work really hard for this country, but we never got anything at all! These children don't get any food for weeks, and you didn't do anything about it!"

'She's going to get killed.'  
'She's done for.'  
'You're brave, but that's a dumb choice.'

They could hear whispers from everywhere, but still, that girl doesn't move at all.

Malleus feels that human child's voice is familiar, those eyes that never got scared at all are the same as the girl he loved in the past. That bravery reminds him so much of her.

The sword move even closer to her neck, that man is furious.  
"Remember this, girl! In this world, the one who is strong is the one who deserves the rights of everything."

A quick swing of blade cut off her neck, beheading her in front of people, including Malleus who witnessed that.

"Malleus, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Lilia's question appears once again on his mind for a moment. That girl who just got beheaded is [Name]'s reincarnation, he just knows it, no one is able to make him feels so nostalgic like this except her. 

_This means, once again, Malleus has lost his love._

Anger, sadness, and terribly painful feeling envelops him.  
He roars loudly, lightning struck that place. He teleports to the front of that man, almost revealing his dragon form but even without that, everyone is scared, it's really chaotic because of the thunderstorm.

"Who gives you the right to kill her, weak human?" Without giving him a chance to speak, Malleus kills him immediately.  
Screams and cries keep appearing everywhere, Malleus doesn't bother to shut them up, instead, he approaches your cold body who don't even have a head anymore.

"Malleus." The fae with black hair that appears from nowhere calls him, noticing the chaos quickly.  
"I'm late, again." Malleus holds your hand, caressing it gently. The human he loves a hundred years ago until now.

Yes, if only he noticed it even earlier, he could prevent this from happening, he could save you, he could chat with you again, he could love you who is still breathing, he could see your smile once again.

And yet, he failed to do so. It's his own stupidity for realizing it so slowly, and thus, this is the consequence.

".... I ever asked you whether or not you are ready to love a human right? This is what I mean by they're weak, blade killed them easily in an instance."

"...."  
"And yet, you still love her?"  
"...."  
"Malleus."  
"Yes."

Malleus brings your hand in front of his lips and kissed it dearly, another tears fall from his eyes.

"My dear, I won't be late again. I'll love you again and again. So, let's meet again."

Malleus doesn't know whether fate is being kind or cruel to him. Rather than forgetting you, he keeps missing you more and more, every year keeps passing and he's still hoping to be able to meet you again. He already lost you twice now, he can't afford to experience it more.

After some years for him to rest and waiting for the war to be over, he finally decides to go for a walk to the human's town, this time, Lilia doesn't mention anything to him. It has changed a lot from what he remembered, it's unlike the village where he met you, and not like the slums of war where you got killed.

It's peaceful, everyone is laughing, children are playing happily. How many years have passed since the last time he met humans?

"How nice. If only you lived on this time instead."

He walks through the street, trying not to attract any attention even though he already put magic to disguises himself. Sometimes he did this too, walking around without any destination, but never even once he found someone like you again.

The smell of fresh-baked bread comes to him during this walk. Following the smell, he finds a little bakery on the corner of the street. He goes inside, and there's a woman there, in the middle of arranging the bread.

"Hn? Oh, welcome!" She notices someone is inside and gives him a big smile.  
"You..."

It's her.  
Finally.  
So many years, so many seasons, so many times have passed, but he knows it, this woman is his dearest, even though her appearance isn't exactly the same as back then but he would never mistook that smile and eyes. Malleus removes his magic, showing his true self to you which makes you quite shocked by that horn, pointed ears, and tall body. 

As expected, you don't scream, rather than that, you're mesmerized by him. Malleus smiles gently and opens his mouth again.

"Do you remember me?"

"...I'm sorry, but who are you?" Your reply is the truth. There's no way you will remember your life before. Malleus kind of expecting it so he isn't really shocked by that thing.

"I'm-"  
Malleus is ready to introduce himself again to you, but he looks at your left hand, there's a ring on your finger. According to Lilia, that means...

"You're married?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your left hand."

Even though his actions and words are so confusing, you nod hesitantly.

Malleus is at lost for words. Fate is cruel, fate is so cruel to him. Even though you got reincarnated, even though you're breathing right now, it doesn't mean that you're his soulmate. His feeling is one-sided, never even once he tells you that he loves you except when you're already dead.

"Sir? By any chance, did we ever met before?"  
Malleus takes another look at you, ah, that beautiful eyes, the one that he never got tired of.

"Yes." Malleus smiles, it's painful, but to be able to talk with you again like this is a miracle for him. This is the third time he lost you. But this time, he could see with his own eyes that you're living a happy life.

That's enough, that's enough for him. It's supposed to be a happy and joyful occasion.

"I'm really sorry for forgetting you!" You bow to him, feeling really regretful.  
"Don't worry, child of human. Rather than that, could you tell me your name?" Malleus approaches you and it still doesn't scare you off, confidently, with a smile, you say it to him.

"[Name]."  
What a coincidence, it never changes from before.

"[Name], [Name], what a beautiful word." Malleus talks to himself, calling your name so dearly, full of emotions, like it's the most precious thing he ever said. "[Name], can I hug you?"

Indeed, his request is weird, but you couldn't refuse him when he's smiling like he's going to cry soon. So you nod, and suddenly, a feeling of warmth envelops you. He's hugging you so tightly, his body is shaking.

_'You're already this close to me, but why you couldn't be mine...'_

"I love you."

Before you could respond when he let you go, he's shaking his head. He knows the answer, but at least, he finally conveyed his feeling to you.

"I hope you will be blessed by happiness in this life, [Name]." 

After saying that, Malleus goes outside, leaving your store.  
"Wait!" Your voice stopped him, and he looks back to you again.

You give him a bag of bread, and he looks at you confusedly.  
"You didn't introduce yourself to me yet." A laugh escapes from your lips.

"Haha, the child of human wishes to know my name? Very well, let me introduce myself. I am Malleus Draconia, the king of faes, the one who loved you for the hundreds of years, my dear [Name], and I'll always love you again and again, forever and after." After saying that with a laugh and taking the bread from your hands, he disappears, the firefly lights leaving along with him. He's so weird, but something about him just reminds you of someone you don't know.  
This time, you're the one who's crying.

"Malleus, do you want to enroll in NRC?"  
As always, Lilia just brings random topics during their talk. Of course, Malleus knows that place, but why now?  
"A lot of years have passed since your last meeting with that human, right? So I just think it's a good time for you to associate with others and heal yourself too. And I'm just bored here all the time you know? I want to play again." Lilia laughs the last part as a joke, but the rest are serious reasons for Malleus to consider.

"Lilia, I will never forget my love for her." Malleus emphasis on his sentence, making sure Lilia knows he is being wrong with mentioning he could be 'healed'. Lilia just shrugs and asks Malleus to think it thoroughly.

After a lot of thinking, Malleus decides to enroll in NRC with Lilia following him. His first and second year is astounding, although no one ever invited him to any parties. In his third year, he hears a rumor about someone coming from the gate without any magic but doesn't bother about it since she's not even joining Diasomnia.

It's his usual night stroll, looking for gargoyles alone, but that's okay, he's used to being alone after all.  
That night isn't usual, there's someone in the abandoned Ramshackle dorm. A girl he has never seen before is walking outside. It's not good, what if something bad happened? This place isn't safe for a girl like her.

Looking more, Malleus is laughing. Unbelievably, you're back. The fourth time, at this point this is starting to be funny for him. The first time, you left him because of your age, the second time, you're killed in front of him, the third time, you left him with someone else. What else could happen this time? 

Malleus know it, this could end up hurting him again. But for Malleus, there's not even once he will hesitate if it's about his dearest human.  
This time, he will finally be able to take your hands. You're his queen, you'll always be his love, no matter how many times you die, fate will let him meet you again.  
Facing forward, he moves to Ramshackle dorm.

"I wonder when I can get back to my own world…"

After mumbling those words, you see a lot of yellow lights around you. Catching your attention, there's a man with a tall physique and a pair of horns on his head.

"Who goes there?"

_"[Name], this time, please let me love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> actually I don't think this fic is as sad as my other fics...


End file.
